A New Future
by CharmingLove
Summary: I decided to finish things off from the anime but with the characters personality from the manga. You must know that this story I'm making is probably going to be a bit confusing but I still encourage you to read it though and give me your review so I can improve. Anyway, my imagination went wild thinking that what would happen if Mayura was a goddess, and not a Norse God either.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Mysterious Dream**_

_Date: XXXX_

_It was summer now, so the heat is quite unbearable. Sister Eir is still unmarried yet (like me) because she can't over her hate for men. There were times that made me wonder if Sister Eir is a Valkyrie or a God, but she herself says that she's both of them. Then that makes me wonder if that was even possible too._

_Raogrior and Sanngrior, right now, is __bossing__ and ordering the guys to stay away…and they're beating them up too, currently. My….such a strong Valkyrie they are. As for Reginleif, she is being chased my boys as usual. Well, it can't be helped since she is beautiful, wise, and lovable. I guess to men here, she's an ideal woman that any men would want._

_And finally, Pogn is as quiet as ever. Nothing much has changed at all. The six of us are always together, it's nice. Even though the human world isn't as great as the World of Gods, we all like it here. That's all for today now._ "Theia! We're going shopping! Wanna come?" shouted Reginleif. "Yeah, I coming." called back Theia closed the diary then got up to walk downstairs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Chirp* *Chirp* *Chirp* "Hmm…" moaned Mayura stretching. _What was that dream? It seemed the woman writing looked familiar for some reason. I should ask Loki about this! It's definitely a Fushigi Mystery!_ thought Mayura as she got out of the bed.

She does all the daily things like getting dressed, brushing teeth and hair, etc…. "Alright! Time to make breakfast!" said Mayura cheerfully. *15 minutes later* Mayura-papa walks in, "Hmm…..smells good, Mayura." said Mayura-papa sitting down. "Hehehe…." laughed Mayura setting down the plates, "Breakfast is done~ I'll be off to school now, remember to do the dishes, Papa!".

**.**

**.**

**Classroom**

"Yo, Daidouji!" shouted Narugami-kun, Mayura smiled and opened her mouth to greet Narugami-kun but was interrupted by the sensei. "Alright, class has started, everyone!" shouted the sensei. Narugami-kun sat down next to Mayura as Mayura waved at him as a ''hello''.

Naruagmi-kun smiled back at her, and waved back at her. "Narugami!" yelled Sensei angrily as Narugami-kun flinches, "Stand outside!" Mayura snickers. "Stop that, Miss Daidouji!" yelled Sensei. "Hai..." replied Mayura.

At the door, Narugami-kun smirked at Mayura, who shot a glare at him, and left. The rest the day was normal like usual.

**After School**

*ding* *dong* *ding* *dong* Mayura walks out the school's gates, thinking_, "Oh! I have to hurry to tell Loki about the strange dream last night! Fushigi Mys-"_ Mayura suddenly hears a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Daidouji! Wait for me too!" shouted Narugami and stops next to Mayura panting, "Are you going to Loki's place?" "Yup! I have a Fushigi Mystery for him!~" answered Mayura, "He'll definitely agree with me this time that this is a Fuhigi Mystery!" "Alright, I'm coming too then." said Narugami regaining his breath.

***At Loki's home***

"Loki~" said Mayura and Narugami in union, bursting opening the office door. "Hello, Mayura-san and Narugami-san." greeted Yamino, "Would you like some cookies?" "Thank you, Yamino-kun." thanked Mayura while Narugami just took dozens and munching on them.

"What's up, Mayura? You seem more cheerful than usual." said Loki smiling upon seeing her. _Loki-sama's mood seemed to gotten better now. He was in a bad mood earlier….. Just I thought, Loki-sama has feelings for Mayura-san._ thought Yamino, pouring tea for Mayura.

"Loki! Last night, I had a really weird dream!" exclaimed Mayura excited. "A dream?" questioned Loki curious, "What was it about?" "It was a about a woman writing her day and her friends in her diary. I think her name is …. Theia.. Since her friends called her that." said Mayura. Everyone jerks up surprised, Loki asks, "What was the dairy about?"

"Hmm…" said Mayura thinking, "The diary said something about her friends and her day was the same as usual…. And said that her friends are either Valkyries or goddesses and about the World of Gods and the human world. What do you think about it? Mysterious isn't it?" happily.

Everyone remained surprised and silent. "Loki… You think… there's a meaning to this?" asked Narugami uncertain, "Why would Daidouji dream that person?" "I…..don't know yet." reply Loki deep in thought, "I need information about this." Mayura only remains confused on what was going on.

Narugami-kun suddenly shot up, pointing a finger at Loki, who flinched in surprise, "Ahaaa! Finally! There is something you actually don't know about, Loki! So?~ How does it feel to not know something!?"

Sighing, "Narugami-kun, please don't point. It's rude, you know." said Loki, placing his head in his palm while shaking his head. "Don't shake your head or sigh at me like a retarded person, Loki!" shouted Narugami-kun angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meeting**

_How strange….. for Mayura to dream about the missing goddess that has been gone for over thousands of years already. Why?_ thought Loki looking out the window. Mayura, who has been napping, woke up. "Loki?" called Mayura rubbing her eyes and suddenly, she saw Kami-sama sitting where Loki was sitting.

"Mayura?" called Loki as Mayura snapped awake from the imagination, "Eh?" said Mayura. Loki laughed, "You must be thinking about some mysteries from your dream." said Loki.

Mayura puffed up her cheeks and said, "Well, I did have another dream about Theia again!" Loki gets out of his chair and sits next to Mayura as she made room, "Tell me about it, Mayura. I want to know." holding her hand which made Mayura blush lightly. Clearing her throat and begins, "It started like this….."

_It was in a field filled with flowers and birds chirping in the sky. Theia was making a flower crown until a handsome man with silver hair and blue eyes came up to her and knelt down beside her. "Theia…" called the man sweetly and gentle, "I have something to tell you." Theia looks over at him and says, "What is it, Odin?" smiling at him._

"Wait, what?!" screamed Loki shocked and surprised that what he just heard, "Odin and Theia knew each other?!" Mayura shrugs, "...I guess so, Loki. I don't know but it seems so." said Mayura. "O—Okay….. Please continue.." said Loki.

"_You know that my father is dying right now and that I'll be the next heir to the throne, right." said Odin. Theia perks up and exclaims, "Oh! Congratulations, Odin! Wait, no. I'm so sorry, Odin. Wait a sec….. What am I supposed to say?" ask Theia confused._

_Odin blinks a few times then laughs. Theia pouted and says, "Hey! You're not allowed to laugh at me!" "S—Sorry…." said Odin catching his breath. "So what was the thing you need to tell me?" ask Theia trying to change the topic to hide her embarrassment._

_Odin immediately becomes serious and looks straight in Theia's ruby eyes, "Theia…..when I succeed my father…." Said Odin hesitating, "W—Will you b-" "Theia!" called Eir, "Let's go! Work, work, we got work to do!" waved impatiently. "Oh, gotta go, Odin. Sorry, maybe you can tell me next time." said Theia and leaves. Leaving Odin alone in the fields as he sighs heavily, "Damn it, I didn't get to tell you yet... Theia.."_

"Then, it ends there." finished Mayura, "Does it give you any clue?" Loki thought for a moment. _There aren't any other reasons as to why Mayura is having these dream but her being the reincarnation of Theia. But why didn't Mayura have these dream earlier and why now?_ thought Loki.

Mayura, tired of waiting, pushes Loki over from the couch. "Waa!" shouted Loki as he fall over, "What was that for, Mayura?" rubbing his head. Pouting, Mayura points at Loki who flinches and says, "You're hiding something and you're going to tell me now!"

"Eh?... I'm just thinking right now….um.." said Loki sweat drops. *knock* *knock* "Excuse me, Loki-sama, Mayura-san. I brou-" said Yamino and stops when he sees Mayura on top of Loki, pinning him down.

"Yamino, help me!" said Loki stretching his arm for him. Dropping the tray, Yamino quickly pulls Mayura away, "What is going on here?!" shout Yamino worried. Mayura goes 'Hmph!' while Loki is trying to catching his breath.

"Listen, listen Yamino-kun." said Mayura clinging to Yamino's arm which irritated Loki, "Loki won't tell me anything~" Loki goes between them and separates the two, "Alright. I'll tell you once I figure things out." said Loki angrily.

"Yay!" exclaimed Mayura happily and hugs Loki who blushes, "Thanks! You better keep that promise to me, Loki~" kisses on the cheek, "Bye!" and leaves. Loki smiles and sits back on his chair.

Yamino comes over, "Loki-sama, I'll get tea for you, please wait a moment." then leaves. Loki replays the moment Mayura gives Loki a kiss on the cheek.

Mayura, holding her backpack in one hand, was skipping home happily. *Ba-dump* Mayura felt dizzy and a headache as she staggered on the street right when there was a car coming in high/full speed.

It kept coming closer and closer while the driver pushed on the brakes to stop but couldn't. Mayura looked at the car and thought _Loki_. _Mayura? _thought Loki looking upward, _Did I just hear Mayura calling for me_ thought Loki uneasily, _I have a bad feeling…._ "Yamino!" called Loki. "Yes, Loki-sama?" said Yamino as he enter. "We're to check on Mayura, I have a bad feeling." announced Loki.

**.**

**.**

"..Hm…" groaned Mayura and sat up, looking around, "Huh? Where am I?" said Mayura realizing she was at an unknown place. "..So you have awakened…" said a gentle voice.

Mayura looked towards that direction and saw a beautiful pink-haired woman wearing a veil that covered her face. "Wow!" exclaimed Mayura, "You have pink hair just like I do, Miss! What's your name?" getting up and walking towards the woman.

The woman didn't reply back or just ignored it and said, "Mayura… You were about to killed, but luckily, I made it in time to save you by teleporting you somewhere else."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Mayura as she just remembered it. The woman continued, "Mayura, from here on out, I want you to listen carefully." And cleared her throat, "..Mayura… You must just had a weird dream last night, correct?" Mayura nods.

The woman says, "Let me explain who you are, first... Mayura, you're the reincarnation of me, a goddess, same like Loki. The little boy you always hang out with." Mayura blinked a few times, "Um… Miss… This isn't funny at all. If I am a goddess, why can't I use some supernatural powers then? And how did you know that Loki is a god? He's just a boy!" said Mayura.

"You mustn't be fooled by appearance, Mayura. Or you and I will be killed again." said the woman, "I know it is hard for you to believe when you lost our mother even though you prayed for help. But, Mayura, gods can't just save human lives whenever they feel like it, they need permission from their chief god. You must understand and learn to become a goddess from Loki or the people you love will die… like me…" tears roll down her cheek.

Mayura looked shock and becomes depressed and apologizes. "Please, you must promise me that you will do as I told you.." pleaded the woman and Mayura nods, "It is time for you to go now, Loki is looking for you… When you learned everything again, I'll give you my memories as my wisdom to you. There might be some tragic ones, but you'll survive if I managed it." smiling. "Ah, wait-" said Mayura.

_***poof***_ And Mayura was at the park the next minute, lying on the ground. "Mayura!" called a familiar voice. "Loki!" waved Mayura cheerfully and excitedly. "Where have you been all this time?!" yelled Loki angrily and worriedly.

Mayura flinched and laughed nervously, "Sorry, Kami-sama!" Loki wide-eyed, "W—What are you saying, Mayura?" nervously. Mayura smiles and replies, "I already know, you can't lie to me anymore" chanted Mayura, "Oh, and I got another Fushigi Mystery again!~".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Explanations Now!**_

"W—What?" asked Loki nervously, sweat drop, "What are you talking about, Mayura? Did you hit your head or something?" Mayura pouted, "Loki~ Stop lying  
already. You make me feel stupid right now!" complained Mayura, "Beside Loki, you need to teach me how to make magic! The lady told me so.~" excitedly.

Loki only looked stunned and wondered, "How did she know? Up until now, she never gave a second thought of whatever I did! Who told her?!" "Loki-sama!" shouted Yamino running towards them and rested to catch his breath, "Mayura-san, I'm so glad to see that you're alright." relieved.

Mayura smiled and asks, "Ne~ Yamino-kun, did you already know Loki is a god?" suspiciously. "Eh?!" yelled Yamino in surprised, looking at Loki for explanation who only shrugged, "Well….um….. I—I don't know what are you talking about, Mayura-san…" sweat drop.

Mayura puffed up her cheeks in anger, "Mou!~ So you do know! Why are you guys keep acting like I'm crazy! Tell me already if it is true or not!" yelled Mayura angrily. Loki sighed, "Mayura, let's discuss this tomorrow since you don't have school that day."

"No." said Mayura firmly, "You're going to tell me **NOW**!" Sweat drop, "Alright, but what about your father?" said Loki hoping that will make her change her mind, but it failed.

Mayura perked and smiled, "No problem!" shouted Mayura happily, "Even if papa doesn't let me, I'm going to stay at your house, Loki!" grinning at Loki as Loki  
and Yamino looked worried.

Fenrir, who was playing with Ec-chan, sees his daddy and runs up to him, "Daddy! Welcome home!" greeted Fenrir wagging his tail. "Ahh!" screamed Mayura  
pointing at Fenrir as everyone flinched in surprised, "Fenrir-chan just talked!" gasp. Fenrir cocked his head, "Daddy?" Loki sighed.

**.**

**.**

"Oh! That's amazing, Fenrir. You always knew how to talk?" squealed Mayura hugging Fenrir close to her, "Then, how come I never heard you talk?" "I always  
have, Mayura-chan. It's just that you couldn't understand me." replies Fenrir, "But, Mayura-chan, how did you suddenly able to understand me?" questioned  
Fenrir.

"Yeah, that's right, Mayura, you need to explain everything." said Loki sipping on his tea while Yamino stood aside him. Mayura glared at him, "I thought  
you're to explain first!" pouting.

Sweat drop, Loki said, "I'll tell you after you." and added, "Ladies first." Pouting, Mayura sighed, knowing that Loki would never tell her anything until he understood what was going on.

"That lady told me that I'm her reincarnation." started Mayura, "She said that I'm a goddess like you, Loki." Loki looked surprised and asks, "Who told you all this? What did she looked like?" narrowing his eyes.

Putting an idex finger on her chin, "I didn't really see her face because she was wearing a veil which was covering her face. But I do know that she had a pink hair just like me!" said Mayura cheerfully.

Loki raised one of his eyebrows, "Pink hair?" asks Loki. Mayura nodded. _Pink hair….. I hear that Theia also had pink hair…__***sigh***__…. I don't know. I never met her  
before. This is getting more complicated..._ thought Loki.

"Loki?" said Mayura snapping Loki out of his thoughts, "Yes, please continue." said Loki politely. Mayura continued, "Then….. I asked her why….why didn't she come out to save mama like the way she saved me from a about-to-happen car accident." said Mayura.

Loki, wide-eyed, stood up and slapped his hands on the table, shouted, "Car accident?!" Mayura, sweat drop, waved her hands in front of her, "N—No worries. See, I'm perfectly fine. Hahaha…. Don't you want to know the rest, Loki?"

Loki took a deep breath, "Please…" "She told me…that gods needed permission to have the privilege to save a human's life from death… That I needed to learn everything from the beginning so that I can defend myself. She didn't want me to end up like her. But I don't know what happened to her though." said Mayura blinking away from the tears forming in her eyes.

Yamino wiped away his tears as he remembered that Mayura lost her mother while Fenrir lie on Mayura's lap, remaining quiet, and as for Loki, he also didn't say anything.

_***Silence***_ "Loki?" called Mayura, Loki looked up, "I guess, it's my turn now." said Loki, "_***sigh***_ Yes, You're right, Mayura, I am a god. Jormungandr and Fenrir are my two sons, the world serpent and the wolf. I also have a daughter, Hel, the goddess of death." and added, "Narugami-kun is also a god, Thor the god of lightening."

"Eh!?" shouted Mayura, "Narugami is Thor, a god?" _***Loki nods***_ "….By the way, who's Jormungandr?" Fenrir laughs, "It's my little brother, the glasses guy." said Fenrir.

"Fenrir, be nice to your brother." said Loki strictly. "Yes, Daddy." replies Fenrir. Mayura looked stun to learn something so shocking to her, "L—Loki, a 10 years old **kid**, is the father of Fenrir and …..and Yamino-kun, the mature, reliable, responsible guy?! Unbelievable! "

Loki felt a burning jealousy inside of his son, Yamino, to be praised by Mayura and not him while Yamino just blushed. "This is so amazing! I—…. Wait if they're his son and his name is Loki then he is…." mumbled Mayura and looks horrified.

"What, Mayura? What are you talking about?" asks Loki curiously then suddenly has a bad feeling as he saw Mayura backing away. "Loki's a… Loki's a… Loki's a…"

"Mayura-san, what's wrong?" ask Yamino worriedly. "Mayura-chan?" said Fenrir cutely. "Loki's a….." said Mayura, "a….. pl..play….playboy." Loki goes pale, _Did... Mayura learn that from her school? Uh oh._ Fenrir and Yamino stared at Loki waiting to see what was going to happened next.

"Mayura…. I'm…. That's what I used to be, but I'm not any more. And I'm stuck in the form of a child too." said Loki almost sounded like he was pleading. Mayura shook her head, "You, evil playboy. How could you take advantage of women? You low life!"

Mayura's words stinged Loki's heart and felt hurt. "Mayura, please. Trust me. I have stopped doing tricks on people too." now Loki was pleading. _That is true… But how can I trust him though. He's the god of mischiefs, so lying is easy for him…. I—I should trust him since that lady told me to learn thing from Loki_ thought Mayura and sighs, "I believe you, Loki." sits down on the couch.

Loki lets out a sigh of relief, "Alright, that's all for today. Tomorrow, I'll begin teaching the basics. So rest up well, Mayura, you'll need it." Mayura pouts, "I hate studying!" Loki laughs, "You have to learn since the lady said so."


	4. Chapter 4

**I have meant to say this but I always forget, so lets just say that I have short memories due to some unknown reasons. What I have meant to say for a long time is that this is my first fanfiction! Yay me! I know how boring it is now when I should have done this a long time ago so I'll make this short. Thank you for my supporters and the people who inspired me into this (fanfiction that I read). I just notice that people do this on their first time so I just followed them. Done.**

* * *

_**Magic**_

**Afternoon**

Mayura leaned backward on the chair, stretching as she yawn. "Loki~ This is so boring." _I wonder why Loki said that my past self told me that I have to do this when the veil lady told me but not her. Beside, I don't even know what she looks like._

Loki sighs, _This is getting us no where. She can't stay still! _"Yamino-kun!" calling for his youngest son.

Yamino appears on the doorway, "Yes, Loki-sama?"

Loki leans backward in his chair, "Bring us some refreshments." Yamino bows, "Yes, Loki-sama." leaving but was stopped by Fenrir. "Oi, baka. Get some extra food for me!" shouted Fenrir, who woke up from his nap on the couch. Sweat drop, "Yes, nii-san." said Yamino and left the room.

Mayura walked over to Fenrir and picked him up, "Mou, Fenrir. That's not nice. Yamino-kun is your cute, little brother, be nice." lectured Mayura. Sweat drop, Fenrir replied cutely, "Hai, Mayura-chan!" which made Mayura smile at Fenrir and hug him tightly.

"Pyun~ Mayura-chan! Me too, me too!" cried Ec-chan flying to Mayura and started rubbing her cheeks. Mayura laughed and hugged Ec-chan too.

Loki sighed and rested his chin in his palm, _After having to explain everything to Mayura, I feel more relaxed now. Well, I guess it's worth it to be able to see Mayura's super shocked face when she heard that the people she mostly hang out are with gods or goddesses. _Loki smiled when Mayura caught him staring at her and smiled. _Mayura is really unlike other mortals-er- well not really mortal but lived as a mortal. She accepted her surroundings so easily. Maybe this is why I decided not to leave Midgard for Asgard._

"Loki?" called Mayura snapping Loki out of his thoughts, "Huh, Mayura?" "Mou, Loki. I said when are we going to start learning magic." puffing her cheeks.

Loki smirked, "You got a chubby face there, Mayura." Mayura blushed and convert her face back to normal, "Answer my question already!" Loki sighed, "How can I start teaching you magic when you haven't even memorized the runes and all." gesturing the paper with scribbles.

Sweat drop, "Maybe I can remember them when I make magic? suggested Mayura, "Please, please, please?" pleading cutely. Loki sighed, "Alright." getting up. "Yay!" yelled Mayura happily and excited and hugged Loki who blushed lightly.

Fenrir sitting on the couch, _Daddy can never turn down a maiden's request especially the Mystery Girl's._ sighing while he shook his head. "Fenrir." said Loki and Fenrir perk up his ears as he looked up at his father, "Tell Yamino-kun that Mayura and I are in the backyard."

"Yes, Daddy!" hopping off the couch and went downstairs as Ec-chan followed. Loki leads Mayura out into the backyard and turns around to face her, "Alright Mayura. Right now, I'm going to teach you how to make a fireball." _Hmm...I wonder if this will make things easier..._

**15 Minutes Later**

"No, no, no Mayura. You're doing it wrong!" shouted Loki smacking his forehead. _How long as it been already?! Oh, why can't she get it right?!_ Mayura puffed her cheeks, "Mou Loki. I'm trying, okay. Stop making me feel stupid." Loki sighs, _This is going to take **forever**!_

"Mayura-san, Loki-sama! Snacks ready!" yelled Yamino waving his arm to get their attention. "Yay, snacks. Come on, Loki!" said Mayura dragging Loki. "So, Mayura-san, Loki-sama, how are things going?" asked Yamino as he poured tea.

"Mayura hasn't learned anything, Yamino-kun. Is that good news to you?" said Loki ache his eyebrow as he drank his tea. Mayura glare at him, "I'm trying! This is making me frustrated too when I thought that I could do this like a piece of cake!" Yamino, Fenrir, and Ec-chan looked surprised at the situation. "Nii-san, what is going on?" whispered Yamino. "How should I know?!" Fenrir whispered back.

**Meanwhile**

"Yo, Loki!" shouted Narugami, storming into the study room, to find that no one was there. Sweat drop, _Where's everyone? I should look around_ and starts walking in the halls.

**Back to Backyard**

Mayura got up, "Mou! Loki's annoying!" turning on her heels with her back at Loki. Loki looks shocked, "Me? Annoying?!" shouted Loki irritated slamming his hands on the table, standing for either being told that he's annoying by his beloved or being told annoying for the first time in his life by a woman. "That's right! Hmph!" said Mayura, _How can Loki be so mean to me?! I was trying my hardest! And yet...and yet..._

"Loki! Daidouji! Good afterno..ooo...nn..." said Narugami realizing the situation, "Ugh...I came at the wrong time, huh?" Yamino and Ec-chan nodded and looked back at Loki and Mayura.

"Oi! Do something before it gets any worse! Baka kami!" shouted Fenrir gesturing at Loki and Mayura. Sweat drop, Narugami walks over and sits down while Yamino poured tea, feeling uncomfortable.

"Um...guys?" said Narugami. Loki and Mayura glares at him without meaning to. Narugami flinches and clings to his Mjollnir (the wooden sword), "W- What are you guys doing anyway?"

Everyone blinked a few times (except Narugami, of course), "Loki...you didn't tell him yet?.." ask Mayura. "Why should I tell you whether I did or not?" said Loki coldly. Mayura puffed up her cheeks even more and stomped back inside the mansion, shouting "Mou~ Loki is a baka!"

"Hmph!," Loki sipped his tea as calmly as he could. Yamino, Ec-chan, and Fenrir stares at Narugami making him feel uncomfortable. More sweat drop, "Ne, Loki. What's going on? How in the nine worlds did you and Daidouji get into a fight?" said Narugami nudging Loki with his Mjollnir.

Loki slaps it away, "Ask Yamino-kun, you freeloader!" slamming the teacup on the small plate and stomps back inside to mansion too. "What did I do to deserve this?" ask Narugami leaning backward on the chair, exhausted. "That's because you always come here to eat for free, baka freeloader!" yelled Fenrir and walks back inside, leaving the dumbfounded Narugami.

**Streets**

Mayura walking on the streets, listening to her MP3. _Mou! Loki is a big baka! How rude can he be! Just because I'm a bit weird from everyone doesn't mean that I'm stupid! Beside, I have all As in all my classes-er-well, not math though, but whatever!_ walking faster to her home. A dark shadow loom behind Mayura and slowly follows her.

**The office room (or study room, whatever you would call it)**

Loki sitting in his chair with his chin in his palm, reading a book. For several minutes already, he was still on the same page, feeling irritated and annoyed. _Hmph! I was just joking, she didn't have to go that far!... But wasn't it my fault though? Well, it did seemed that I hurt her feelings... Maybe I should go and apologize tomorrow..._

A hawk flew in the sky and landed on a branch of a tree next to Loki's study room, its eyes glowed red as it stared at Loki. Loki noticed it and revert back to his adult form and summons his staff as he stood up, "What do you want Heimdall?"

"... Earlier... Were you doing a big magic?..." said the hawk. "Big Magic? I have only made a small fireball today, why?" ask Loki, _Magic... Mayura was trying to make a fireball too but...there wasn't much process at all._

The hawk cocked its head, "How is that possible!? Then why is there so many unknown incidents of fire and explosions all over the city?! If it wasn't you then who?!" Loki went wide-eyed, _Fire? Explosions? The city?! What is going on?! C- Could it be Mayura?! But how? She's was only trying to a small fireball! There's no way!__  
_

**Backyard**

"What?!" yelled Narugami, "You're saying that Mayura is the missing goddess that was rumored about Father was in love with?!" shocked "And she already knows who we are?! What in the nine worlds has happen while I wan't around?! You must be kidding, glasses guy!"

"A pity it is, but I'm not joking." Yamino shaking his head sadly, "Loki-sama and Mayura-san got into a fight when trying to teaching Mayura-san magic...but Mayura-san wasn't able to gasp it quickly enough that Loki-sama got...um..."

"Irritated?" finished Narugami. "Yes" nodded Yamino. "This is insane! I'm already having trouble absorbing this information and you guys are telling me to help them!" and looked at his watch (I don't know if he has one or not so I just gave him one in this story), "Holy shit! I gotta go to work!" and runs off, leaving Yamino and Ec-chan to be dumbfounded next.

**Mayura's Bedroom**

Mayura lay there in her pajamas sleeping. In her sleep/dream, she sees a veil lady again sitting a magnificent chair. "Daidouji Mayura... I have waited for you." said the veil lady, "Come and sit down." smiling as she gesture her to sit on the chair next to her which suddenly appeared.

Mayura sits down, "Um... Miss... I ha-" "Magic, right?"interrupted the veil lady chuckling, "I already know, I was watching from inside of here. But really, you and Loki had such a ridiculous fight." started laughing.

Mayura puffed her cheeks angrily, "Mou, I need to know why I can't do magic!?" "Hehehe...I'm sorry...***cough cough***... Mayura, there's a reason why you can't do any magic." said the veil lady, "And beside, you caused a lot of trouble to the mortal beings in the city with all that explosions and fire incidents going on."

Mayura frozed with her eyes wide open, "W- What?! I- I- I did all that?! But I was only trying to make a small, little, tiny, harmless fireball." The veil lady smiled, "It's alright now. The mortals handle it nice and easy with all that technologies."

"But why? I was trying to make one on my hands..." said Mayura depress. The veil lady's smile fell, "Our powers are sealed away by me when I was still alive because of the fear of being found by our enemies... But your desire to make magic led the burst of fire magic into the city."

"Our? Enemies? Who? And why?" Mayura tilted her head with her index finger on her chin. The veil lady smiled, "You don't need to know that **for now**. But since you want to make magic so much I'll undo a bit of the seal. And..." ***poked Mayura's forehead with her index finger*** "... I'll give you my memories of mine to help your little friend find out about Odin since he's very interested in it..."

**The next morning at school**

The morning school bell rings to alert the teachers and students that class has begun. Narugami, who sits next to Mayura in class, whispered, "Ne, Daidouji. Is it true that you're Theia's reincarnation?"

"Theia? You mean the girl in my dreams or the veil lady? I don't know, it that what Loki told you?" whispered Mayura as she wrote down some notes. Sweat drop, "No... the glasses guy told me..." said Narugami and looked out the window, _If I could get Daidouji to remember everything and bring her to Father... will he be happy? And reward me?_

**At Loki's mansion**

_If I could get Mayura to remember everything, would I be able to get revenge on Odin? It was rumored that Odin was in love with her... No... I won't use Mayura for such reason..._ thought Loki staring at the book and looked up at the clock. _Mayura should be here in 20 minutes.__... I have to apologize for yesterday. And ask her about the fire incident in the city..._

There was a knock on the door, "Come in." said Loki. "Loki-sama." called Yamino, "Should I make a strawberry tart to cheer Mayura-san up?" "Yes, that'll do fine." Loki nod his head.

"Loki-tama~ Do I get one too?" asked Ec-chan as it sits on Loki's head. Fenrir's ears perked up, "Me too, Daddy" waggin his tail. Loki smiled, "Yamino-kun, two more for Ec-chan and Fenrir." "Yes, Loki-sama." bowed and left the room. "Daddy, the mystery girl is here." announced Fenrir. Loki nodded.

"Loki! Big news, big news!" Mayura ran up the stairs and burst open the door, panting, "Big news, Loki. I had another dream about a veil lady again!" Loki smiled, _Did she already forget about the fight? _"What did she say?" with his chin in his palm.

Mayura grinned and sat down, "Last night, she told that my powers are sealed away and she'll fix it a little! Then she gave me some memories of how to make any kinds of magic and some many things! The veil lady is probably really is my past self!" taking a breath, "But then why do I dream of that girl?" her index finger on her chin.

Loki smirk, "The veil lady and Theia both are the same person, Mayura. You're a their reincarnation. Do you understand now?" Mayura puffed her cheeks, "Mou, Loki. You're making feel stupid again! Beside, I have forgotten about yesterday!"

The smirk disappear, "Mayura, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-um-" Mayura sigh, "It's alright, Loki. We were fighting over something silly after all." Fenrir smirked, "Daddy must be really happy and relaxed now that Mayura-chan has forgiven Daddy." Loki blushed lightly.

"Mayura-chan!" cried Ec-chan who flew into Mayura's embrace. "Ec-chan! Kawaii!" said Mayura and looked at Loki, "Loki, Loki, look!" pointing her index finger at Loki, a small fire appeared, "Aren't I talented?"

Loki thought for a moment as he stared at the fire and a mischief smile appeared, "Why don't we play a little trick on Narugami-kun?" Mayura frowned, "Loki! You said that you stopped doing those things!" petting Ec-chan. Sweat drop, "It's okay, Narugami-kun is Thor. Beside, wouldn't you want to try something with that amazing powers of yours?" Mayura considered it and finally said, "Fine, Loki... What are we going to do?" The mischief smile widen and mumbled, "This is going to be fun..."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Fear_**

Loki whispers something into Mayura's ear. "What?! Narugami-kun is actually afraid of that?!" yelled Mayura shocked. "Sshh! Be quiet! There's a reason to it but... you don't need to know about it, Mayura." whispered Loki embarrassed. "Eh! I want to know! Please, Loki!" plead Mayura with puppy eyes. Loki shook his head, "No is no. Let's get into action!"

_I wonder what they're doing..._ thought Fenrir, "Ne, Ec-chan. Do you know what Thor is afraid of?" Ec-chan shook its head, "No, Fenrir-chan. Do you know what are they're planning?" Fenrir dropped his head low and brighten immediately, "Let's ask the baka glasses! Let's go, Ec-chan!" "Yay!" yelled Ec-chan. Fenrir and Ec-chan left unnoticed as Loki explain to Mayura his scheme.

Narugami whistled as he opened the gates to Loki's mansion. "Psss! Mayura, he's here already. Do you remember how to do it?" whispered Loki at Mayura who was in deep thought. "Hmmm... Yeah! I remember it!" said Mayura and snickered at the thought of the frightened Narugami, or the great Thor, god of lightening, crying for help.

Narugami kicks open the entrance door, "Yooo~ Loki~ The great Thor is back and here for you!~" Yamino comes and greeted Narugami, "Narugami-san, Mayura-san and Loki-sama are in the study room." "Oi! Glasses guy! Give me some food! I'm hungry!" whined Narugami rudely. Sweat drop, Yamino mumbled, "Yes. Please wait in the study room. I'll be there shortly with some refreshments." and left.

Narugami started whistling as he walked up the stairs, _Now that Daidouji is goddess. I get to show her how great I am and that I'm just as amazing and cool as Loki!_. Not long, he arrived at the door of the study room. Little did he know there was a surprise attack for him, and only for him.

* * *

"Ne, Loki. Are you sure that Narugami-kun is afraid of that?" asked Mayura raising one eyebrow, feeling uncertain. Loki sighed, "For the 47th time, Mayura. Yes, I'm sure that Narugami-kun is. This is one thing that I'm not lying to you about." "Okay." Mayura nodded, "I trust you." Loki smiled but immediately replaced with a mischief smile, "He's here, just right outside the door."

The doorknob turned and the door opened, revealing Narugami who was grinning happily. "Oh, Narugami-kun, You're finally here." said Loki refraining to let excitement to show on his face. "Oh? You guys were waiting for me?" Narugami ache an eyebrow as he sat down on the couch, "Is there something to say to me?" Mayura snicked, _Things are going smoothly! Amazing, Loki! Your acting skills are just amazing! Hmmm, I'll just wait for his signal for now... Even thought I want to take action now.._.

Loki smirked as he noticed Mayura who appeared impatient and decided that it was time, "Ne, Mayura. Don't you think that lemonade is good for thirst during summer seasons?" Mayura grin, "Yup, Loki! It's nice and cool. It's also tasty that's the good part, you know. Hmmm... I think that I'll get Yamino-kun to make me a lemonade." glancing over at Narugami.

Narugami goes pale and frozen, "I- Is that s- so?" and glares at Loki. Loki's mischief smile widens, "Oh?~ Narugami-kun! What's that? Do you want to eat lemon right now? Mayura, do you think you can help him?"

Mayura smiles, "Sure, why not?! I wanted to try out my awesome powers anyway, Loki." twirling her index finger in a circle and pointed at Narugami who's on the verge of fainting, "Lemons, lemons, appear!"

Out of nowhere, lemons appeared from above Narugami and showering him, burying him alive. "Gyaah!" screamed Narugami falling off the couch and tries to get up, however, Mayura chants a binding spell to keep him in place so he was unable to move away. "Help! Someone, HELP!" screamed Narugami on the top of his lungs, teary-eyed.

Mayura and Loki clutched their stomach from laughing so hard and rolling on the floor. Narugami turns red from being laughingstock, "Loki!" Mayura and Loki stops laughed and wiped their tears away. "Sorry, Narugami-kun. Loki said that you're afraid of lemons so I was curious and wanted to try my powers too." apologized Mayura.

Narugami sends Loki a threatening glare, "I know, I can't blame you because I know that probably do that too and also get **lured** into a scheme from a evil person!"

Yamino comes barging in, panicking, "Loki-sama! Is anything alright?!" along with Ec-chan and Fenrir, looking worried. They go wide-eyed, looking confused at the situation.

"The thing that Thor, the god of lightening, son of the all father god, Odin, is afraid of is... Lemons?" ask Fenrir in disbelief. Narugami groans, not wanting to remember something that took him a long time to forget. Ec-chan and Yamino stares at Naruagmi in disbelief and then at Mayura and Loki.

"Ne, Loki! I really want to know! Why does Narugami-kun so afraid of lemons?" said Mayura. Loki turns a bit red while Fenrir blushes completely. _Oh... I get it now... Daddy told me once before... when he was drunk because of those girls wanting to lure Daddy in..._ thought Fenrir.

Mayura notice Fenrir blushing, "Fenrir? Why are you red? Do you have a fever?" walking to him and pick him up, "Or... maybe you know why?!" tighten her gripe on Fenrir, "I'm not letting go until you tell me!~"

Loki has questioning look on his face, _Fenrir knows? How? Only Thor and I were there at that time..._ Narugami stares at Fenrir, surprised, _Loki! What a horrible man he is to even tell it to his son!_ Ec-chan and Yamino wondered why along with Mayura. The attention Fenrir was getting was pressuring him, _What am I going to do now!?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Made-Up Story_**

**Note: You must have already noticed that I update monthly, right? I'm just making sure to let you know that I do update monthly. Thankx~!**

"Fenrir?" said Mayura tilting her head as she holds Fenrir in front of her. Sweat drop, Fenrir sends a pleading eye at Loki, begging to stop her. But unfortunately, Loki was also interested in knowing whether his son really know what it means so he basically ignored his son's help signal.

"I...er...um... I don't know, Mayura-chan~" Fenrir trying to sound cute. Mayura pouted, "Mou!~ Please Fenrir, my dearest sweet heart, won't you tell me?" puppy-eyes.

Fenrir sweat dropped and staggerly said, "Mayura-chan~! I really don't know! Daddy, you know, right? Since you're that baka's friend. Tell us." Mayura's eyes gleamed at Loki who sweat drop.

_Ughh... Fenrir! Why?!_ thought Loki backing away as Mayura attempt to get closer to Loki. "Ne~ Loki… Can't you tell me already?" said Mayura with pleading eyes. "I- It's a fruit, Mayura. And Narugami-kun is afraid of lemons b- because..." said Loki, thinking hard and lighten up with an idea, "He's afraid of lemons because one day, there was a goddess who wanted revenge of Narugami-kun for eating her favorite food, lemon pie."

Mayura listen intently along with Yamino and Ec-chan. While Fenrir and Narugami-kun just blank-stare at him, _What in the nine worlds is he talking about?_ Loki cleared his throat, _Let's just hope that Thor ...and Fenrir will keep their mouth shut._

"The goddess came up with a plan... And that plan was to have Narugami-kun eat the lemon pies that she's going to make every single day for every three meals per day until he was sick of it." said Loki waving his hands to add some dramatic effect.

"She immediately started working on the plan... Everyday, there was always lemon pie waiting for Narugami-kun at every meal." said Loki paused and continued, "Then one day, Narugami-kun got tired of having it every single day...in other words, sick of it. So it was going according as the goddess's plan."

Mayura stared wide-eyed at Narugami-kun, "You actually get tired of something that is food, free food? Sick of a free food?" said in disbelief. A vein popped out of Narugami-kun's head as he burning in anger directly towards Loki. _Damn Loki! You're making my reputation look bad all because you created that wicked plan of yours! You even got Daidouji to be involved in this stupidity!_ thought Narugami-kun/Thor angrily.

Loki noticed Narugami-kun fuming at him and ignored it. "The goddess came again with the lemon pie... Narugami-kun declined and said 'I'm sorry. I don't want to eat it anymore.' The goddess smirked and said 'Why? Because you're sick of it?' Sick of eating it everyday? How can you be sick of it when you ate my lemon pie before without my permission!' Then..."

Everyone leaned forward, all interested by the story including Narugami-kun who was narrowing his eyes at Loki, ready to jump on him. "Out of no where... Lemon pies were floating everywhere around Narugami-kun, entirely. Narugami-kun laughed 'Do you think that by using lemon pies as your weapon will scare me?' The goddess only smirked evilly at him 'Yes... it's not really a weapon if... you're going to eat it all up, Thor..."

Everyone shivered by Loki's tone of voice that lurked of evil, Loki continued the story, "All the lemon pies came rushing up towards Narugami-kun...shoving themselves into Narugami-kun's mouth nonstop... Until Narugami-kun cried and begged the goddess to stop and asked for her forgiveness. The goddess laughed evilly at Narugami-kun's pathetic look and said 'Hahahaha! Now, Thor, be aware! Never anger me!' She disappeared into thin air and the lemon pies disappear along with her."

Mayura now teary-eyed, "Naruagmi-kun! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that your past consist something so cruel and horrible such as this could affect you so much. E- Even though you deserved it for stealing someone's food and eating it without permission too." Ec-chan and Yamino were also crying for Narugami-kun.

"Hey! Aren't you suppose to be on my side, Daidouji?!" shouted Narugami-kun feeling pissed with Loki's made-up story and wanted to say he's lying... But it'll only get Mayura interested by asking him and pressuring him too.

Loki snickered, "It's alright, Mayura. It's just like you said, he deserves it. And I'm just helping Narugami-kun by reminding him about the incident to warn him, in case, he forgets." Mayura nods understandingly.

Naruagmi-kun groans in frustration. _Damn you Loki! You just sooo good at lying aren't you!? Fine! I will get my revenge using Mayura, the same you used her for your evil, blackmail plan!_ Narugami-kun smirked at the thought.

Loki gets goosebumps, feeling something bad was going to happen in the future concerning Narugami-kun's way of revenge on him for the humiliation and bad reputation...and the concerned Mayura too in his revenge plan. Loki smirked, _I just have to be a step or two ahead of Thor then. I'll just tell Mayura to never listen to any of his evil, wicked, revenge plan on me, mo matter what he says to her. I'm sure Mayura will listen to me instead of him._

Mayura, Fenrir, Yamino, and Ec-chan felt the tense feeling between Loki and Narugami-kun as they chuckled evilly to themselves facing each other. Mayura leans over to Yamino, "Ne,ne, Yamino... What is going on?" "I think they're forming a plan, Mayura-san." Yamino whispered back.

The four of them looked at each other faces in a confused and worried look. Then they stared back over to Loki and Narugami-kun, feeling uncertain as the dangerous aura loom over Loki and Narugami-kun..

As for Fenrir, he thought _That was the stupidest and most ridiculous story I ever heard, Daddy. I expected something more from you... You disappoint me..._ shaking head.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yahoo!~ Sleep Over!~ Yeah!_**

_**Disclaimer:**__**I don't own the manga or the anime! I'm doing this is because almost all the fanfics I read does this in every single chapter of the fanfics and I apologize for not doing so earlier until now. I should have realize sooner...**_

A few weeks has passed since the discovery of Narugami-kun's fear of lemons. It was the last day of school of the week at Mayura's and Narugami-kun's school and they have been given 2 weeks of holiday.

"Loki! Loki!" yelled Mayura excitedly, banging the door open. Mayura was wearing a blue sun dress with cute flowers decorated all over the dress and was also wearing light-blue flats to match the dress.

"Yes, Mayura. Is it one of your dreams of the past life again?" said Loki calmly sipping his tea as he read the thick book. "No, I was just wondering we could have a... Sleep Over here!~" exclaimed Mayura, throwing her hands over her head. "No." said Loki plainly and continues reading the book.

Mayura pouts, "Eh?~ Why? We can share secrets to each other at night, and even ask Narugami-kun, Reiya-chan, Kazumi-kun, and Freyr-san to join us!" Loki blank stared at Mayura, "No, Mayura. No means no, okay?" and continues reading the book. Mayura pouts more and sits down on the couch, ignoring Loki.

Yamino comes in with snacks and more tea, followed by Ec-chan and Fenrir. The minute they came in, they felt the tension in the atmosphere. Sweat drop, Yamino looked at Loki and Mayrua, back and forth.

Loki had a bored look on his face while reading the book. Mayura is pouting while sketching something on her drawing notebook. "Oi, baka!" whispered Fenrir, "What happened?" Yamino shrugs, "Mayura-san was still lively and cheerful when I greeted her earlier... Ec-chan?" Ec-chan shook its head, "I was with you guys the whole time pyuuuun~"

"Umm... Mayura-san, I got some snacks and tea." said Yamino. Mayura smiled at Yamino, "Thanks! Set it right here." patting the table. Yamino sets it down in front of her while Ec-chan and Fenrir went and sat on either side of Mayura.

"Mayura-san, how was school?" asked Yamino as the three started eating, _I have to cheer Mayura-san up. Then maybe everyone will relax and be back to normal__..._ "It's fine like always. We have a 2 week holiday so I thought we have a sleep over here so we get to know each other better. But LOKI doesn't want to." reply Mayura pouting.

Loki sighed and gently closed the thick book, "Mayura, I feel like there is more reasons than getting to know each other better in this sleep over thing." Mayura sweat drop, "What are you talking about, Loki?" not looking at Loki, _Mooou~... I just want to sleep in one of their comfy, nice bedrooms, and find out more of their dark secrets. And beside, Narugami-kun personally asked me to find out at least one humiliating secret of Loki's._ Loki stares hard at Mayura. More sweat drop, Mayura starts eating desperately.

Yamino looked back and forth and finally said, "Loki-sama, why not go with Mayura-san's suggestion for once?" "Yeah, yeah! Loki-tama~" shouted Ec-chan. "Daddy, why not use this time to help Mayura-chan uncover more of her past relationship with Odin so then we could blackmail him." said Fenrir wagging his tail.

Sighing, "Fine, do whatever you want..." said Loki bored. The four cheered, "Yay!~" Loki smiled and settled his chin on his palm. "Ah, Mayura-san, could it be that the stuff downstairs..." Mayura beamed, "I knew Loki wasn't so cold-heart to say 'no' to me." jogging to the door, "I'll get my room set up, come on, Yamino-kun!"

Yamino looked at Loki for the last time before going with Mayura. Loki's mouth smacked open, _S- She already predicted that she's staying?!_ "Daddy's in shock..." whispered Fenrir to Ec-chan who nodded wisely.

**Night Time In the Hallway**

"Mayura? Where are you going?" asked Loki tilting his head. "Ahhh..." yawned Mayura, "Bed, why?" "... Nevermind, good night, Mayura." waved Loki, walking to his bed chamber_, And here I thought we were going to try to get to know each other better just like you said..._. "Sweet dreams, Loki..." mumble Mayura sleepily. Loki smiled,_ Oh well, we could do it tomorrow too_.

*Click* *Click* "This bedroom is sure bigger than mines." said Mayura and climbed to bed then turn off the lamp. "Ahh, the bed is so nice and... soft.." mumble Mayura and drifted to sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mayura woke at a place filled with pitch, black darkness, "Hello? Anybody there? Hello?~" Her voice echoed but there was no response. "This is getting creepy now..." said Mayura feeling scared, shivering.

A light flashed out of nowhere. When it was gone, the scenery changed. Mayura was in an ancient building with incredible designs everywhere, Mayura stared in awe. "Do you like it here?" asked a voice behind Mayura.

Mayura turned around and gasped, "Theia-san! How have you been!?" Theia was still covered in a veil and wore the same dress. Theia smiled, "Mayura, isn't it beautiful?" Mayura nodded eagerly, "Somehow, this place give off a familiar feeling."

Theia stiffened, "You still haven't been able to absorb everything, have you? The memories that I passed on to you..." Mayura laughed nervously, "I'm trying but it always get too overwhelming. I think it's better if you tell me everything yourself."

"I see..." said Theia and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, chairs, table, tea, and snacks appeared, "Have a seat, Mayura. I think you need to know everything to understand your situation. So you could defend yourself, your friends, and the person you love most..."

Mayura blushed and raised her arms in the air, "What are you talking about?! The person I love most?! What do you mean?! And how would you know about that?!" Theia chuckled, "You are me, and I am you. We're practically the same person, Mayura. I thought you knew that. And beside, I didn't know that you really had someone you really love as a man.~"

Mayura turned more red, remained quiet. Theia smiled and cleared her throat to signal that she's starting. "To start, first, you should know that there is no goddess called 'Theia' in Norway." Mayura gasped, "What? Then how come Loki and the others know about you? I know that Loki is a Norse God...since I did research for project..."

Theia stayed silent for a moment, "I'm from Greece, Mayura, the goddess of light. A Greek Goddess who ran away from home."

**Note: The goddess Theia isn't really the goddess of light but actually her husband. But I wanted her to be the goddess of light so I just made her the goddess of light. Oh, and one more thing. In this case, the Greek mythology of Theia is this: **

**1. the goddess of light**

**2. married, virgin, I guess...**

**3. doesn't have any children**

**4. One of The Twelve Titan Gods**

**5. I think that's all of it for now, I'll add more when I think of it and inform you guys. Thanks~**


End file.
